Simba and the night pride:the team part one
by Kion22
Summary: This is the next story of the series Simba and the night pride mai and Simba have fun Simba has a cousin and to know more just read the story
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice peaceful day simba was a small cub about the size kion was when

he first became leader of the lion guard simba had golden fur like his father

kion but instead of having a red mane like his dad he had a brown mane.

Simba was at the tree he and Mai liked to hang out mai was a young tan lioness

she was from the pridelands but her family moved to the tree of life because a group of evil outlanders prime minister jasiri and co prime minister janja didnt

know about, "aw man you always win" said simba as mai got off him then

they both lauphed " one more round before I have to go home" said mai

"fine but looser drinks salt water" said simba " hopefully your mom dosent give

you gazels for breakfast because the salt water will mess up the taste" said mai

" who said I was gonna loose" "oh lets be real simba ive beaten you 6 times today" said mai in a playful but competitive voice the fight started mai circled

simba slowly like her teenage sister had taught her and then she pounced pounding simba to the ground who was not able to move mai had won

"ooo the great prince simba pounded to the ground by me how sad well for you"

said mai who was still ontop of simba but before she could get up her teenage sister appeard and then she looked at mai right their ontop of the prince

" hey luna" said mai cheerfully due to her victory " um did I come get you at a wrong time" the two cubs seperated " nope we were just fighting " said mai in a still cheerfull tone "and I won so simba has to drink salt water" "really no wonder

korra is the heir and not you simba and their litterly twins" simba whos cheeks were red just shouted " oh shutup I let her win and korra is 3 minutes older than me" " sure you let her win" said luna with an eyeroll.

Later but at night...

Kion and Rani were back from patrol simba and keshi were just chilling

waiting for their parents, Keshi was Korra and Simba's cousin, a year after

kion and rani's wedding balyio met a lionness named aria when balyio's mane

got fully grown he became an adult kion had also completed his teenage years around that time so his mane was fully grown anyway balyio was waiting until

he had a fully grown mane when he did he asked aria to be his mate and they had

keshi is the same age as simba 5 years old, " who is hungry" said rani

" not me" said simba which was a lie he just wanted to stay away from dinner and

breakfast that way the salt water did not taste extra bad in the morning.

Next day...

"come on simba" yelled keshi " what now" "if we sneak out now that its early

we can get mai and we can all go down to the salt water lake and you can drink

your salt water before breakfast so you dont spoil your breakfast" said kashi

"you now cuz your pretty smart" said simba as they tipptoed to mai's mom and

dad's cave where they found mai sleeping " why cant we go without mai" said simba "she wont belive us if she was not their" "hey simbad" said mai in an playful voice with a yawn simbad was the nickname mai had for simba since

he was such a bad fighter " hey maibuger" maibuger was what simba called

mai since the time mai had snot dripping from her nose " ha ha very funny but at

least I was sick" said mai with her cheeks full of blush they went to the lake

simba drank the salt water and that was it plus mai made fun of simba a little but

to make him feel better she drank some too they were about to go to simba and keshis place for some breakfast when 3 members of the dark pride apeared

the dark pride was a group of evil lions that wanted to take over the land they were

led by kajunaye ab evil lion the group was made of 4 lions and 6 lioness

but kajunaye sent only 3 of his male lions to attack simba.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Simba looked at Mai and then at Keshi they all were scared they looked at each other the three evil lions

Scared them all of a sudden clouds began to roll in and then turned into lions Simba roared sending the trio flying Simba looked at his friends "what just happened" asked Simba "you just used the roar of the elders" said Keshi who would soon be the tree of life's smartest "well I should pick a night pride" said Simba looking at Mai and Keshi he touched the two of them giving them night pride marks

Then they went to a near by fox den to see their fox cub friend Siri and Simba touched her giving her a night pride mark then they saw Leon the cheetah fuli and azaads Son they gave him a night pride mark

Then Rico the rhino and hunu and Hanu the twin hawks the night pride had been created

"guys together we are the night pride" said Simba

To be continued….


End file.
